1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to am exerciser combination for conducting various kinds of exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercisers may each be used for conducting one or few kinds of exercises. Foe example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,316 to Yeaman discloses one of the typical exercisers that may be used for training the upper muscle groups of the users. U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,248 to Vani may be used for training the abdominal portion of the user. The typical exercisers may not be used for conducting various kinds of exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exerciser combination for conducting various kinds of exercises.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an exerciser combination comprising a cable including two ends, two handles attached to the ends of the cable respectively, a flexible and longitudinal member including two ends, two rods each having a first end for securing to the ends of the longitudinal member respectively and each having a second end for securing to the handles respectively, and means for detachably securing the second ends of the rods to the handles. The rods may be disengaged from the handles, and the users may hold and wave or vibrate the longitudinal members to conduct rhythmic exercises, or may hold the rods to bend the longitudinal member. The users may hold the rods to conduct rope skipping exercises. The rods may also be disengaged from the handles and the longitudinal member and may be acted as a dumbbell.
One or more foot supports are further provided and attached onto the cable, and each includes a bottom portion having a sleeve provided thereon for threading the cable, for allowing the users to conduct weight lifting exercises.
The handles each includes a hole formed therein for receiving the ends of the cable, the exerciser combination further includes two stops engaged into the holes of the handles and engaged with the ends of the cable for securing the ends of the cable to the handles respectively.
The stops each includes at least one peripheral groove formed in an outer peripheral portion thereof for forming at least two contact points between the cable and each of the stops.
The stops each includes a semi-spherical end portion for allowing the stop to be easily engaged into the holes of the handles and to engage with the ends of the cable.
A device is further provided for detachably fastening the stops to the handles respectively and includes two wires each having a first end secured to the stops respectively, and each having a second end, and two locks secured to the second ends of the wires respectively for locking the stops to the handles respectively.
The locks each includes a lock notch formed therein for receiving the wire and for locking the wire and thus the stops to the handles respectively.
The handles each includes a U-shape having two ends, and a tube secured between the ends of each of the handles.
The ends of the handles each includes an extension extended therefrom and having a peripheral rib extended therefrom for engaging with and for locking the ends of the handles to the tube.
The detachably securing means includes two caps secured to the second ends of the rods, and two poles secured between the caps and the tubes of the handles respectively.
Two couplers are further provided and secured between the ends of the longitudinal member and the first ends of the rods respectively. The couplers each includes a first end having a shank extended therefrom and engaged into the ends of the longitudinal member respectively, and each includes a second end having a screw hole formed therein, the first ends of the rods each includes a fastener extended therefrom and threaded with the screw holes of the couplers respectively.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.